All for Love
by AdriannaLili
Summary: okay really bad at summerys but here goes. At a dance at the beginng of Sixth year the Mauraders no Peter decied to sing to the girls of their dreams how will it work outRateing may change. rateing change for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. except Skyler and Alyxandra. Sami and Alyi are my friends.**

**Okay enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

James Potter and Skyler Thomas walked on to Platform 9 ¾ together. "So you looking forward to starting here, Wings?" asked James.

"You Know it, Prongs" said Skyler (Wings) "But I am a little nervous"

"Hey don't be. You have a few advantages here."

"Like what"

"Lets see.. You are already a Marauder."

"How do you figure that is an advantage?"

"Well you won't get any pranks pulled on you. Plus you are going to be able to get almost any girl you want" James said as Skyler rolled his eyes. "Hey there's the other guys." James said as he walked over to the other Marauders."

"Hey Prongs." said one of the two boys standing together.

"Hey Padfoot" replied James "Hey Mooney" the second boy nodded in reply. "Boys I would like you to meet the newest Member of the Marauders This is Skyler Thomas."

"Hi . Please call me Wings" Skyler replied.

"Wings, This is Sirius Black" James said indicating to Padfoot.

"Call me Padfoot." Sirius replied shaking Skyler's hand.

"And this" James continued is "Remus Lupin"

"Mooney" Remus replied shaking his hand.

"Why do they call you Wings?" asked Padfoot.

"You'll find out later but I will be able to help with Mooney's furry little problem." Replied Skyler quietly

"Prongs you told him!" Remus said angrily

"Mooney its okay. My brother has the same problem. Your secrete is safe with me. Replied Skyler.

Remus was just about to reply but something stopped him. Skyler looked at the three other Marauders. All three were staring past him. He turned around and his jaw literally dropped.

"Who are they." He said shocked.

"They are the Lionetts" said Padfoot dreamily

"the Lioness?"

"NO the Lionetts" James corrected him "The 4 hottest girls in school. The Red head is Lily Evans.. She's the leader. She is and angel sent from Heaven, but has a temper to match her hair color"

"James knows all about that temper" added Sirius. "The one Behind her is Samantha Murray. AkA Sami. She is a direct descendant of Morgan Le Fey. And man she loves to prank people."

"Unfortunately Padfoot is usually at the receiving end of those.' Lupin said. "The Brunette is Alyianna Ward, AKA Alyi. She has beautiful Dark blue eyes and is very smart."

"Who is the girl with the Blue hair?" Skyler asked as he stared at the last and, in his opinion, most beautiful of the girls.

"Her hair is actually Raven Black, It is kind of like a Raven's feather it turns colors in the light." answered Moony.

"Yeah her name is Alyxandra or Alyx" Said Sirius

"She is the only one that will actually talk to us but it is usually not much" added James.

"Why is that?" asked Skyler not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well She is the sporty type and is the only girl on the Quidditch team. And because of this she has to talk to Padfoot and I" Replied James.

"Ahh"

Suddenly the girls stopped moving and looked around. The red-head, Lily, spotted the Marauders looking at them and rolled her eyes. She said something to the other girls who also looked. The Marauders all looked away. All except Skyler that is who started to walk to them. "What is he doing?" Sirius said.

"I really hope he doesn't mention that is his a Marauder." said Remus.

**Hey hope you enjoyed please review. and tell me what you think**

**Lili**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. except Skyler and Alyxandra. Sami and Alyi are my friends.**

**Okay enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

James Potter and Skyler Thomas walked on to Platform 9 ¾ together. "So you looking forward to starting here, Wings?" asked James.

"You Know it, Prongs" said Skyler (Wings) "But I am a little nervous"

"Hey don't be. You have a few advantages here."

"Like what"

"Lets see.. You are already a Marauder."

"How do you figure that is an advantage?"

"Well you won't get any pranks pulled on you. Plus you are going to be able to get almost any girl you want" James said as Skyler rolled his eyes. "Hey there's the other guys." James said as he walked over to the other Marauders."

"Hey Prongs." said one of the two boys standing together.

"Hey Padfoot" replied James "Hey Mooney" the second boy nodded in reply. "Boys I would like you to meet the newest Member of the Marauders This is Skyler Thomas."

"Hi . Please call me Wings" Skyler replied.

"Wings, This is Sirius Black" James said indicating to Padfoot.

"Call me Padfoot." Sirius replied shaking Skyler's hand.

"And this" James continued is "Remus Lupin"

"Mooney" Remus replied shaking his hand.

"Why do they call you Wings?" asked Padfoot.

"You'll find out later but I will be able to help with Mooney's furry little problem." Replied Skyler quietly

"Prongs you told him!" Remus said angrily

"Mooney its okay. My brother has the same problem. Your secrete is safe with me. Replied Skyler.

Remus was just about to reply but something stopped him. Skyler looked at the three other Marauders. All three were staring past him. He turned around and his jaw literally dropped.

"Who are they." He said shocked.

"They are the Lionetts" said Padfoot dreamily

"the Lioness?"

"NO the Lionetts" James corrected him "The 4 hottest girls in school. The Red head is Lily Evans.. She's the leader. She is and angel sent from Heaven, but has a temper to match her hair color"

"James knows all about that temper" added Sirius. "The one Behind her is Samantha Murray. AkA Sami. She is a direct descendant of Morgan Le Fey. And man she loves to prank people."

"Unfortunately Padfoot is usually at the receiving end of those.' Lupin said. "The Brunette is Alyianna Ward, AKA Alyi. She has beautiful Dark blue eyes and is very smart."

"Who is the girl with the Blue hair?" Skyler asked as he stared at the last and, in his opinion, most beautiful of the girls.

"Her hair is actually Raven Black, It is kind of like a Raven's feather it turns colors in the light." answered Moony.

"Yeah her name is Alyxandra or Alyx" Said Sirius

"She is the only one that will actually talk to us but it is usually not much" added James.

"Why is that?" asked Skyler not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well She is the sporty type and is the only girl on the Quidditch team. And because of this she has to talk to Padfoot and I" Replied James.

"Ahh"

Suddenly the girls stopped moving and looked around. The red-head, Lily, spotted the Marauders looking at them and rolled her eyes. She said something to the other girls who also looked. The Marauders all looked away. All except Skyler that is who started to walk to them. "What is he doing?" Sirius said.

"I really hope he doesn't mention that is his a Marauder." said Remus.

**Hey hope you enjoyed please review. and tell me what you think**

**Lili**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer not mine but we already know that**

**new chapter there you go**

Chapter 3

"You told them you were a Marauder didn't you?" asked James sympathetically.

"Yep." Skyler said simply.

"Thought so." Remus said "Come on lets get on to the train."

Once they all got on the train and found a compartment Skyler asked a question. "Yo Prongs. Are the Lionetts the reason you said I could get _almost _any girl I wanted by being a Marauder?"

"Yep"

"Why do they not like us so much?"

"Well it is because" Remus started

"Hold on Moony shut up for a min." Sirius said putting his ear against the wall. He listened for a minute then grinned. "Guess who is next door."

Remus and James Grinned. "Ah now I get it" Skyler said knowingly.

"Get what, Wings?" asked Sirius.

"Why the Lionetts won't talk to us or give us the time of day."

"Really!" James said excitedly "Please tell us so we can fix it."

"Prongs can we do this after we go visit the girls?" Sirius said getting up.

"Okay." said James as they walked out of their compartment. Skyler shook his head and followed them.

--------------------------------------------

Mean while with the girls

"Can you believe the nerve of him." Lily said enraged. "Knowing who we were and knowing we won't talk to him and still coming to talk to us."

"Lils I don't think he knew." said Alyi

"Yeah he looked surprised when we walked away" said Alyx.

"Don't get attached Alyx he is a Marauder and undoubtedly as bad as the others." Lily said.

"You know James and Sirius aren't that bad during Quidditch Practice." Alyx said.

"Okay but what about the rest of the time" said Alyi

"Hey, Hey, Hey How are the prettiest girls in the world" Sirius said as he and the Marauders walked into the compartment." Alyi looked over at Alyx as if to prove her point.

"Get out now!" Lily said scowling.

"Aw come on Lils don't be like that" James said putting his arm around the red head.

"Potter" Lily said pushing his arm off her. "One: don't touch me Two: Never call me Lils that is for friends only and Three: If you don't leave me alone I will hex you in to oblivion."

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of Lily's temper for the hundredth time James backed off.

"So Alyi" Remus said stepping forward. "How about you and me share a butterbeer at The Three broomsticks on the first Hogsmead trip?"

Remus got a glare from Alyi which told him his answer.

During all this Skyler just stayed in the back knowing full well why his friends were getting rejected. Alyx noticed this and kept that in her mind to tell the others.

"Hey Sexy Sami." Sirius said walking up to Sami "How bout you and me go some place private."

"Sure Sirius" Sami said All the everyone looked at her shocked but she through it off. "But first the Girls wanted me to give this to you Marauders." the Lionetts grinned "Right girls" Sami winked at the others. The girls nodded.

"Close your eyes boys "Alyx said. "That includes you Skyler." The boys closed their eyes and Alyx nodded at Sami

"_Macarania" _Sami said.

Alyx, attempting not to laugh conjured a mirror in front of each of the boys When this was done Lily said "Okay boys open your eyes." As the boys did the girls were silently giggling.'  
Suddenly then next noise heard was "AHHHHHHH"

---------

End chapter

ah ha cliffie please review


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for all the confusion I messed up sorry**

**disclaimer I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Suddenly the next noise heard was "AHHHHHH" all 4 of the boys screamed as they saw their reflections. Each was in a very frilly dress of, each of different colors and very curly hair with a big matching hat on. James was in Hot pink, Sirius was in light purple, Remus was in bright yellow, and Skyler was in a bright robins egg blue. The girls laughed hysterically. "That was cruel" Remus said as James and Sirius still shrieked.

"Calm down you two dorks" Skyler said. "I can fix it" with a wave of his hand the boys were all in their normal cloths"

The girls stopped laughing "He did that without a wand" Lily said. " He shouldn't have been able to control his magic that well."  
"He shouldn't have been able to reverse that at all" Sami said "I learned that spell from Aunt Morgan. She said the only one who knew how to reverse that would be a dependent of.." suddenly something dawned on Sami.

"Thanks Wings" James said

"Any time prongs." Skyler said smiling "Now what to do with these naughty little girls?"

The other Marauders grinned evilly

"I know the perfect thing for them" Sirius said smirking at Sami.

**End chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay here is chapter 5 yet again sorry i messed it up**

**Chapter 5**

"I know the perfect thing for them" Sirius said smirking at Sami. The girls started to look very nervous as Sirius leaned over to the other Marauders and whispered to them. Remus and James joined Sirius in smirking while Skyler laughed and nodded. The girls all looked very nervous and backed away. Skyler was the first to walk up With a wave of his hands the girls couldn't see what was happening "Hey I am blind" Alyx said stating the obvious "and I can't move"

"You are not blind" Skyler said " I have just made it so you can't see the results of the spell we are about to cast because we can only do it one at a time. And you can't move so you don't' hurt your selves because you can't see"

The next voice they heard was James "And don't try to figure out what spell we are doing because I guarantee you have never heard of it and no not even your Morgan La fey"

Skyler spoke again "Alright Sirius you go first." The girls heard movement as Sirius moved forward. The boys watched as Sirius pointed his wand at Sami and said "_Oro Maurordium." _The boys all held their breath so they wouldn't laugh. James went next, then Remus and finally Skyler. After Skyler said the spell he waved his hand ant the girls could see and move again. The girls blinked a few times getting used to the light then. "Holy Merlin"

------

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- YOu know the drill i own nothing but my characters and the plot**

**Chapter 6**

The girls blinked a few times getting used to the light. Then "HOLY MERLIN" Alyx screamed as she pointed at Lily. Lily was now wearing what looked like something that looked like it came straight off the back of James' number one Fan. The shirt was tight with a picture of James grinning away and winking and the Skirt was short with "James' Babe written on the butt. "Lily look at your cloths." Alyx screamed in horror.

"Me look at you" Lily said. "All of you"

The Lionettes all looked down. Sami was wearing a tight midriff shirt with Sirius' picture on the front and a pair of short tight shorts with Sirius' name on the front of the left leg. Alyi's outfit was by fart the most modest of all. She had a normal T-shirt with a picture of Remus on the front and a skirt that went down to her knees. The shirt's back said "Remus' Lady." Alyx had a halter top with Sky's picture on it. And a pair of very form fitting jeans. Thankfully it had no saying on it at all.

"Aw come on Remus you are no fun." Sirius stated getting a look at Alyi.

"IF YOU BOYS DON'T GET OUT RIGHT NOW ALL OF YOU WILL BE FEMALE PERMENANTLY" Sami screamed pointing her wand, which she rarely used, at the boys.

"That our cue boys" Sky said, Taking her very seriously as though he knew she could do it.

"Aw your no fun either Wings." Sirius said. James laughed and pushed his best mate out the door behind the other Marauders.

Lily followed the boys to the door and slammed it behind them right as James was turning around to say something. Lily locked the door then turned to Sami "Anyway to get rid of these?" she asked

"Ummmm…" Sami said thinking "But it is a little complicated."

"Complicated as in how?" Alyi asked her best friend.

"Umm well we have to figure out which of those boys made up the spell."

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Because that will tell us who can reverse it." said Sami "Look I will explain it after Alyx gets back."

"Me where am I going" asked Alyx

"To the Marauders compartment" Sami said simply

"WHAT" Alyx shouted then promptly fainted.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- i don't own but my characters**

**AN: to Sami- sorry you are kind of mean but it is funny**

**Chapter 6.**

"WHAT" Alyx shouted then promptly fainted.

"Oh here we go again." Lily said shaking her head at her best friend. "Look Miss Drama Queen you know that doesn't work with us"

One of Alyx's eyes opened and looked at her. "Fine but why me."

"Because you can get Skyler to talk with out it being suspicious." Alyi said logically

"Plus You talk to Potter and Black all the time." Said Sami.

"But that's about Quidditch." whined Alyx.

"but it won't look unusual if you talk to them.' Lily said

"OH just go for Merlin's sake" Sami said waving her hand at Alyx and she suddenly disappeared.

"SAMI That wasn't nice" Alyi said.

"Oh well she needed to go so she will get over it.

-----------------------------

(_with Alyx)_

Alyx reappeared in the corridor out side their compartment. "Thank you miss I'm so powerful." Alyx said resentfully. She sighed and went to the compartment next door where the boys were located and knocked.

-----------

_(with the Marauders.)_

James was about turn and say something to Lily who had followed them out the to the door when she slammed the door in his face. The other boys started laughing very hard and it was Sirius's turn to push James to their compartment.

Once they got to the compartment Remus turned to Skyler. "So Wings are you gonna tell me and Sirius who you are or what?"

"Forget who he is, no offence Wings, but tell us why the girls won't give us the time of day." Sirius said once he had stopped laughing.

"Okay I will answer both Questions. First of all to answer Moony's question. I just transferred here from Salem Academy in America. My family moved here so we could try to find a cure for my younger brother's ..um.. How did Prongs put it .. Furry little problem."

"there is no cure." Remus said sadly

"There is a potion but it is really rare and really hard to brew it." Skyler said.

"Hey boneheads talk about this later." Sirius said impatiently

"You really need to learn patience Padfoot" James said.

"Anyway we moved to Godric's Hollow right next to James and his Family. When they came over to introduce them selves James caught me in a um awkward moment."

"Do I even want to know?" Sirius asked grimacing

"It was nothing like that you dolt." Skyler said angrily "He caught me doing this" Skyler suddenly transformed to a snow white owl. Then back again "That is why I am called Wings. James saw it and came up with the name."

"Wow that is pretty good.' Sirius said "Hey wait you're the one who came up those spells James sent us aren't you?"

"Maybe" Skyler said.

"Wow then you came up with……" Sirius stopped mid sentence. As some on knocked on the door. Sirius got up and answered the door.

"Black can I talk to Thomas for a moment please" a female voice traveled in to the compartment. Sirius turned around and looked at Skyler. Skyler looked past him and saw Alyx standing there.

'Um sure here I come" Skyler said as he stood up and passed by Sirius who just looked shocked that one of the Lionetts was seeking a Marauder to talk willingly.

Skyler walked out the door and Alyx shut it behind him. "So what's up?" asked Skyler when the door was closed.

"Well" Alyx said deciding to play up to the Marauders' natural draw to the Lionetts and flirt to get what she wanted. "I was just wondering" she stepped closer and ran a finger up his chest "Who made up the spell that got us dressed like this?" Alyx's arms were now wrapped around a very shocked Skyler's Neck. Skyler lost all the logical thinking and simply said "I did"

"And how did you come up with it"

"My many great Aunt had a similar spell"

Alyx leaned closer to him. "And Who is that?"

"The legendary Queen Mab"

Alyx smirked "Thank you Skyler" then walked away back to her compartment.

Skyler sighed then went back to his compartment with a goofy grin on his face.

"She flirted with you to get what she wanted didn't she?" Remus asked,

Skyler nodded cause that was all he could do at the moment.

Remus shook his head "Alyi's done that to me before."  
James and Sirius looked at him "When" the both said.

"OH many times how do you think they always know how to avoid us when we have something planned." Remus said. "So what did she want"

"She wanted to know who made up the spell" Skyler said as he got the ability to talk again.

"And you told her" Sirius said shocked

"Yeah but it doesn't matter my Aunt Mab had a spell just like it and she told me that is it can't be reversed unless the caster wants it."

"you dult do you remember who one of the Lionetts are?" Sirius said. "Sami will contact her many great Grandmother and they will reverse it."

"Shit" Skyler said "Aunt Mab said something about that what was it.." he thought. "The only person who can reverse our spells is the person who has embraced their heritage and has been dubbed the heir of…Shit"

"Of who?" James asked.

"Of Morgan Le Fey."

------------------------------------

(with Alyx)

Alyx was very pleased with herself because she found she could do the same thing with Skyler that Alyi could do with Remus. Also there was this weird feeling in the pit of her stomic she had enjoyed flirting with Skyler. She didn't want to admit it but she had feelings for him. She walked back to her compartment and knocked on the door, because it was still locked. She heard Lily asked who it was. "Lils it's me Alyx open up." she called back.

Lily opened the door and allowed her to come in. "Well?" Lily asked "Did you find out?"

Alyx grinned "Oh That and more."

"Wait a minuet" Alyi said "Alyx you didn't"

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:Don't own so don't sue**

**Okay on the request form Alyi she is in here more so there and I added Asia Chang as Cho Chang's aunt k**

**Chapter 8.**

"Wait a minuet." Alyi said "Alyx you didn't."

"I didn't what" Alyx said then got what Alyi was talking about "Oh Merlin no Alyi god who do I look like Sami. Why would I kiss a guy to get information."

"Hey" Sami said "That was only one time and that was because Sirius wouldn't give up the info. And trust me I didn't enjoy it."

"Well you still did it" Alyi said.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Sami yelled at her best mate.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Alyi yelled back.

"YOU CONSTANLY FLIRT WITH REMUS. AND I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER YOU ATTEMPTING TO KISS HIM EVIL AS YOU PUT IT"

"GIRLS" Lily shouted "Drop it please and lets just hear what Alyx found out."

"Fine" Sami said sitting down and crossing her arms

"Fine" Alyi said and did the same

Alyx looked between the two of them then said "Well first off Skyler said he made up the spell"

"And how do we know we can believe him?" asked Alyi. "Maybe he was just showing off for her."

"Alyi good Merlin will you chill." Lily said.

Alyi glared at Lily " I still think it was James or Sirius or both."

"Think what you want Alyi but I know what Thomas said." Alyx said.

"Oh and what did he say?" Alyi said

"He said he got it off a spell.."

"Alyx can we reverse this spell first then tell us what he said." Lily said in a final up for no discussion kind of way."

"Fine" Alyx said "Speaking of reversing why did we have to know who made up the spell" she asked Sami.

"Well my first Grams said that with a spell like this only the object of the person who made up the spell's desire can reverse it." Sami replied "Therefore because Skyler, based on what you are wearing, obviously wants you. You have to reverse it" Alyi sighed in disbelief "Look to make miss High and mighty feel better how about Lils and I cast it first and if it doesn't work then Alyx can cast it." Sami looked at Alyi "Deal?"

"Fine" Alyi said.

"Good" Sami said as she rolled her eyes "Okay Lily the spell is _Reverso Oro Maurodium Lionesse." _Lily nodded "And the wand movement is this" Sami moved her wand around her head then pointed it at Alyi and Alyx who were sitting together. Lily nodded again. As did Alyx who was paying close attention so she could do it when it was her turn. "Ready?" Sami asked Lily

"Ready." Lily said

Lily and Sami did the movement together and said "Reverso Oro Maurodium"

Nothing happened "There you happy now Alyi" Sami said annoyed "Now can we get it over with and let Alyx cast the spell. I don't know about you but I hate my cloths. Oh Black is going to get it for putting me in a short skirt and a mid drift shirt"

Alyi glared at Sami and said "Fine You know your not the only one mad about what the boys did."

"Girls" Lily said "Look lets reverse this then we will plot our revenge okay" Alyi and Sami both nodded as Lily pulled Sami over towards Alyi and sat down. Alyi pushed Alyx out in font of them "Do you remember what to do?" Sami asked her

Alyx looked at her "Sami. I am a Lionette. Not Asia Chang" Alyx said as she rolled her eyes "I can remember spells that are shown to me you know that"

The others laughed as Alyx took a deep breath she did the movements and said "_Reverso Oro Maurodium Lionesse."_ A light suddenly engulfed the girls and they were back to normal.

"Ahh much better" Alyi said. "Okay now before we get to plotting Alyx you said that Thomas said something."

"Well duh Alyi" Sami said "Of course he said something"

"Shut up Sami you know what I mean" Alyi said then turned to Alyx "What did he say?

"Well when I asked him how he came up with the idea for the spell he said he copied it off a charm his first aunt. Had."

Alyx suddenly had all the lionettes attention "And that was who?" Sami asked nervously

"Queen Mab."

After that Sami promptly fainted.

---

End chapi


	9. Chapter 9

Disclimer: I don't own. don't sue

Sky-Yes please don't sue her she actually used me in a story.

Alyx- slaps Sky Shut up

Okay long time no see here is the new chapter enjoy

**Chapter 9**

"Queen Mab."

After that Sami promptly fainted. Alyi was the first to rust to her side "Oh Merlin Sami wake up" Alyi said shaking Sami.

"Alyi chill she's faking it" Alyx said.

"Alyx unlike you she isn't a drama queen" Lily said irritably as she cast enervate on her.

Sami woke up to see Alyi standing over her "What happened?" She asked

"You fainted after Alyx said that Thomas was a descendant of Queen Mab." Alyi told her as she helped Sami get up.

"Oh Merlin" Sami said sitting down on the chair behind her. "It's happening already."

"What's happening?" Lily asked.

Sami continued to mutter to herself rocking back and forth.

Samantha Elizabeth Marie Murry!" Alyi said "You will calm down this instant and tell us what is happening"

Sami looked at Alyi surprised. And said "Okay" Sami took a deep breath and said "The summer before I started First year when I got my letter. First Grams told my fortune. She said me and my 3 best friends would be the best prankers in the school no matter what anyone else said." The girls grinned at this. All except Sami that is " She said this would last until the one who could reverse all of my spells came. When I asked how I would know who that was she said. There is only one person who can reverse my spells when I cast them with my best friends."

Lily looked nervous "And who did she say that was?"

Sami took a deep breath again and said "The descendent of the Queen who banished my First Grams for a time."

"Queen Mab" Alyi said quietly.

"Yep" Sami said "She said that when he came there would be a battle of sorts."

"Battle?" Alyx asked

"Yes" Sami nodded "A Battle of Pranks."  
"Who did she say would win?" Lily asked.

"That's the thing she wouldn't tell me all she did was smile." Sami said

"Well that's good right?" Alyx said looking around at the others. "If she smiled then that means that we win right?"

The others shrugged "We can only wait a find out."

----------

_With the Marauders. _

"How could I have not remembered?" Skyler said beating himself up "You guys have no idea what we have just started."  
"Oh and what would that be mate?" Sirius asked.

"Well there is this prophecy of sorts" Skyler started.

"Prophecy?" James asked.

"Yep first aunt told me about it." Skyler said nodding.

"What does this have to do with the conversation at hand?" Remus asked.

"Everything." Skyler said looking serious "The prophecy is coming true"

"Duh-Duh-Duh" Sirius said dramatically.

"Shut up Padfoot" Remus said.

"So what does this _Prophecy _say" James asked nervously.

"Well the gist of it is that there will be a battle between the descendant of Morgan Le Fey and the Descendant of Queen Mab" Skyler said.

"So it could have happened already because there are a lot of descendants right?" Remus said.

"No it hasn't happened and my mother always said I was gonna the one in that prophecy."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because the Descendants had to have embraced the power that was passed down to them and only I have." Skyler said.

"So" Remus said "When you say Battle do you mean someone dies?"

James and Sirius's eyes got wide as they just realized what Battle meant.

"No" Skyler said almost laughing "Not that kind of battle."

"Well what other kind of battle is there?" Sirius asked.

"It is a battle of Pranks." Skyler said. At hearing this James, Sirius, and Remus grinned. "What are you dorks grinning at?"

"Sky you are new to the group." James said. "We are the masters at Pranks."

"Hence why we are called the Marauders" Remus added.

"Did your Aunt tell you who won?" Sirius asked.

"No every time I asked she just smiled." Skyler said.

"Well that's good right?" Remus asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Moony." Skyler said.

"But mine is better" Sirius said grinning.

"Is not" James said.

"Is too" Sirius said

"Not"

"Is"

"Not"

"Is"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP" Remus screamed.

End chappi.


	10. Arthor note

hello All,

So sorry for the delay.

More will be up soon I promise. I've been really busy lately.

heres to hopeing theres more in the new year

Love

Lili


End file.
